Yondu Udonta
Yondu Udonta ' is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and one of the main characters of ''Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He became the adoptive father of Peter Quill after his mother passed. Yondu is portrayed by Michael Rooker. History Background As a baby, Yondu's parents sold him into slavery to the Kree Empire for money. However, Yondu is freed by Stakar, who allowed Yondu to become a member of the Ravagers. At an older age, Yondu was hired by Ego, who made Yondu rich after Udonta had brought Ego children. However, he learned that Ego was killing his children, causing Yondu to take Ego's youngest child, a young Peter Quill from earth. Instead of giving Quill to his father, Yondu kept Peter as his own child and trained him to be a Ravager. In order to protect Peter from the others, he constantly kept his fondness for Quill a secret and jokingly promising to feed Quill to the Ravagers. At another point, Yondu was banned from the Ravagers and Yondu knew he deserved it. For the next twenty-six years, he raised his adopted son. Unlike most of the other Ravagers, Yondu treated Quill differently, such as teaching Quill to fly at ten years old and letting him have his own ship. However, they had a less than perfect relationship and never revealed why they had Quill in the first place. Udonta's treatment of Quill caused a rivalry between Quill and Yondu's First Mate, Kraglin Obfonteri (who continuously stood up for Yondu, even though he constantly protects Peter from the other Ravagers. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Supposed to be meeting his son on Morag, and finding the Orb, Yondu and his men found that neither the orb or Peter showed up. Yondu confronted Quill, who claimed he did have the orb but wasn't going to help them, but himself this time. He issued a bounty for his son to be returned unharmed and proclaimed he would kill Peter himself, but had no intention of killing Quill. He and Kraglin interrogated the Broker, who told them where Quill and his friends were probably headed. Yondu found Quill on Knowhere and began chasing Peter and the Guardians, but they lost them. Peter later surrendered to Yondu in order to save Gamora. Quill stroke a deal with Yondu, that they get the Orb from Ronan in exchange for protecting the Xandarians. Quill tricked Yondu by giving him an orb that was filled with a troll doll. Yondu and Kraglin left, both discussing Ego, and agreeing that Ego was a "jackass" before leaving. Yondu saw that Peter had indeed pull a trick, and instead of being angry, Yondu smiled and put the knicknacks with his others. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' About two months after the Battle of Xandar, Yondu still was not seeking revenge on Quill, and his teammates grew angry with Yondu always protecting Peter above them. Ayesha, unaware of Yondu's relationship to Quill, ordered him to bring the Guardians back so she would kill them all herself. Instead of going to hand over Rocket and Groot, Yondu instead tried to take the batteries to get something for about a quarter of a million dollars. Kraglin spoke up against Yondu, accidentally leading to a mutiny. Taserface took control and continued to torture Yondu and killing his crew mates in front of him. Yondu and Rocket were locked into a cargo hold, where Yondu revealed that he and Rocket were alike because he betrayed the family he always had, the Ravager Captains. He learned that Ego had found Peter, just like he had feared all those years, and they escaped to Kraglin's and Groot's help finding the prosthetic red fin. The quartet of outlaws finally made it to Ego's planet, where Yondu revealed that Rocket and he were alike. Yondu reveals why Peter is in trouble and they are able to rescue them, During the final battle, Yondu finally decided to do the right thing, saving Quill yet again and claiming him as a son at last before passing in the vacuum of space Abilities Though not having any powers, Yondu was an efficient user of the Yaka Arrow and its controller. * '''Arrow Mastery: Yondu controls a Yaka Arrow with an arrow controller shaped like a fin by making a series of whistles * Master Pilot: Yondu was a highly skilled pilot * Master Thief: Able to have a skill in the art of thievery and can see anyone who has the potential with it. Trivia * Yondu is based on his Earth-616 counterpart and partially on his 691 counterpart. Appearances |-| Films = * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Thor: Ragnarok (bonus scene) |-| Comics = * Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Gallery YonduGOTG-0.jpg References Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Film) Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Centaurians Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters